Talk:The TRUE 100th Hunger games/@comment-8442302-20140815034024
Ok, here we go! Training Time: Audrey: I hear my name being called on the intercom, telling me that it is time to show the gamemakers what I've got. Emilia gives me a little smile before I walk into the large room with dummy activators and targets. Before I start, I give them a cunning smile, then I bury a double-sided axe into the middle of a target. Next, I activate the block-like dummies (from Catching Fire). As the dummies run towards me, I throw two knives into the first dummy, then pcik up my axe and chop the second dummy in half. For the final dummy, I throw a knife in the spine of the dummy and it falls and disintegrates as I bow and leave. Daniella: The moment I've been waiting to get over: private training. I walk inside the Training Room and flash a nervous look to the Gamemakers before I get started. I use the targets and I throw my daggers inside it. The first knife lands just outside the target while the others get a little closer each time. Then, I notice a hole in the forcefield beside the gamemakers. I throw a dagger inside the gamemaker's lounge just before they were about to feast on a roasted pig. While the gamemakers sit with shocked expressions as I swagger on out. Emilia: I try not to panic. Even though I'm a Career, training can still take it's toll. I flash Audrey a quick smile before she goes in, and soon enough, it's my turn to show the gamemakers the moves I have. I flash them a welcoming smile and I notice that most of them are smiling back at me, ready to watch. I activate the dummies and pick up a trident, getting ready to spear them. The first one charges me, but I throw my trident at it, making is disintegrate. I go to pick up my trident, when suddenly, a dummy lands behind me. I face the dummy and I judo-flip it to the ground before it disappers. The last dummy starts to run towards me, but I have no weapon on me. I run and hide behind a shelf that contains a bow and a few arrows. I turn around and shoot the dummy, hitting it in the neck as it disintegrates. I see the gamemakers standing up, clapping for me, but I ignore them as I walk out of the room. Oliver: the time has come: my one-on-one chance to show the gamemakers what I'm made of. I walk inside the room and head for a spear and a sword before standing in front of a target and throwing my javelin, just scraping the bullseye. I silently curse, but then I pick up my sword and activate a hologram dummy and pick up my sword. He tries to jab me, but I counter his attack by parrying him. Then, I swing my sword underneath the dummy's feet and he jumps, allowing me to tackle him down and plung my sword into his chest. I walk out before I can get the gamemaker's reaction. Jamieson: I take a breath and walk into the private training room. I decide to go with my game plan, and show the gamemakers that I'm weak. I pull out a blowgun and start to shoot at the targets in front of me, but I purposely miss the bullseye so that I can become less of a target. Once I've shot too many targets, I get up, bow and leave.